


Choke

by Thalassophobia



Series: Death Run [1]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Blood, Body Horror, Cliffhangers, Forests, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Spooky is a mouse, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatual Elements, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassophobia/pseuds/Thalassophobia
Summary: Josh let out a scream, and the man lunged for him, covering his mouth.“Shh now, sweet ~ I’m not gonna hurt you.”——————Josh suddenly wakes up in a forest he’s never seen before. What happens next confuses him.





	1. Wake me up

Dark, nasty clouds began to form and seemed to swallow up the sun, casting a shadow over the trees. A black bird, hidden within the branches let out a series of shrieks, causing a yellow haired man to shoot up, groaning at the pounding in his head. He looked around, dazed for a moment, before panicking and scrambling to his feet. The man had no idea where he was, or how he got here.

“Hello…? Is anyone there?” He spoke, his voice cracking with how unbelievably parched his throat was. There was no reply, except a bird’s shrill chirp. Joshua shivered, looking around with wide eyes. He didn’t even know how he got here.

A rustle within the bushes made Josh snap his head over to the noise. He backed up, grabbing a stick, dropping it and laughing at himself when just a mouse came out of the bush. The man slumped down to pick up the little creature, who didn’t seem to fear him. He cradled it in his hands, then put it in his shirt pocket.

“You can stay with me, little guy.” The mouse squeaked, burrowing itself into the fabric. Josh then stood up, blinking sleepily. He picked up the stick again, slowly walking in pure and obvious fear. The mouse poked his nose out, sniffling around.

“I suppose I should name you, little guy. Hmn... how about Spooky Jim?” Josh asks, making the mouse squeak in reply.

“Alright, Spooky Jim. We should probably find shelter, or make one, at least.” The man tilted his head, looking around. Josh began to walk around the unfamiliar forest, nervously looking around. The man was so confused on how he got here. He was in his bed when he fell asleep… and now he was in a random forest he had never seen before.

Soon, the yellow haired boy’s heart began to race, as his breathing came out short and choppy. He was so terrified, as reality kicked in. Josh was abandoned here, with nothing. Nothing at all. As if instinctively, the mouse crawled out of the pocket and nuzzled into Josh’s hands, nuzzling his thumb to calm him down. Joshua whimpered, petting Spooky Jim to calm himself down. Once he was calm, the mouse licked his hand and scuttled back into his pocket, nudging his chest.

“Thank you, Spooky. Now, let’s get a place to live.” Spooky let out a small chirp of agreement, and Josh set off once again. The man walked around for a few hours, before finding a shelter. It was just an opening in a cave, by a clearing. There was a lake nearby, which Josh could fish from. Collecting stones and boulders, Josh began to build up a wall in the opening of the cave, with a smaller opening he could block off at night.

“Spooky, can I set you down? I don’t want you to get crushed.” The man asked, picking up the mouse. When Spooky Jim gave the chirp of approval, the man set him down on a rock. The creature sat, looking at Josh as he pulled off his shirt. He ripped off shreds, laying them out and making a bed for his mouse. Once done with that project, Josh found some sharp sticks and waded out to the lake, to fish. He would get food for him, then would get some for Spooky, his newfound pet. Thinking back to boy scouts, he remembered how to attract the fish. He stood, so his shadow was away from the water. Once Josh saw the shadow of a fish, he stabbed down his pointed stick, catching one fish. He repeated this until he had three fish that he could eat. Then, the man set off to find some food for Spooky. Not knowing exactly what to get the little mouse, he began to collect different grasses and leaves, not knowing where to get fruits. Once finished collecting food, he walked back to his shelter, slipping through the opening. Josh smiled when he saw his mouse asleep in the fabric. The doe-eyed man set down the food by Spooky, then walked back out to find some wood and possibly seaweed to cook his fish. Humming as he collected the wood and stones he’d need for the fire. Josh looked around, taking in his surroundings. The man shivered suddenly, feeling like he was being watched somehow. He didn’t see anyone, but this was still slightly terrifying. Finally, he was done collecting wood and that was a relief. Yet, he still felt stalked somehow. Joshua picked up his pace a bit, beginning to run. He dove into his shelter, making Spooky Jim look up at Josh.

“Just felt like I was being watched, Spooks. It was probably just a bird or an animal.” The mouse squeaked his reply, nibbling at his food. Josh sighed very softly, building a place for his fire. Grunting, he scooped dirt out with his hands. Once done, he began to build up his fire, that would hopefully cook his food and keep him warm. Spooky hopped down from his rock, then crawled up on Josh’s shoulder, staying perched there. Josh just smiled, scratching his mouse’s head, placing a little kiss there too. He may only have had Spooky for a few hours, but he already loved this mouse with all his heart. Grabbing some flint and a rock, the male began to strike them together.

“I need a fire, Spooks. I wanna eat too, I’m hungry.” Joshua groaned, as nothing but sparks came out. Maybe about thirty minutes later (That’s what Josh guessed how long took him to start a fire, and it was killing him) He wrapped his fish in some wet leaves, to cook them. Thank god for Boy Scouts, he wouldn’t have been able to do this without the training. As his fish were cooking, the man decided to lay down a sleeping place. Letting out a shaky breath, he began to collect more leaves, making a bed, semi near the fire. Spooky squeaked, running to Josh and looking at the fire. Josh scooped him up, setting him on his shoulder, then grabbed the fish, letting them cool. Then he unwrapped them, using a stick to cut into the creature. The man brought the meat up to his mouth, before chewing it, practically inhaling the food that he had. The less leftovers, the less of a chance some wild animal would find him. This was survival of the fittest. For a few more hours, the yellow haired boy made work around his new shelter, to keep him safe and warm.

“Let’s go to bed, Spooky. I’m tired” As if reply, the mouse he was talking to skittered to the bed Josh had made, laying down in it.

“You want to sleep by me?” Spooky Jim squeaks, as Josh laid down and pulled the mouse close to his body. Joshua closed his eyes, yawning. Very soon, the male was asleep, cuddling the mouse close.

In the morning, when Josh woke up, there was a man taller than him with red eyes, black hands, and a black neck looming over him. Josh let out a scream, and the man lunged for him, covering his mouth.

“Shh now, sweet ~ I’m not gonna hurt you.” The man picked him up. Luckily, Spooky had crawled into Josh’s pocket and was with him. The strange creature carried Josh away, as the yellow haired man whimpered.


	2. Tell Me Who's Gonna Make It Out Alive

Josh once again, shot up having no idea where he was. Everything around him was black, with a red swirling mist. All he remembers was being dragged off by that… creature. Speaking of that thing, where was it? And where was Spooky? The man whimpers, searching around for his little mouse. He couldn’t believe he had lost Spooky Jim already. He had only had him for one day and he already lost him! God, he was a horrible owner! Joshua was in a fit of panic, until Spooky popped his nose out of Josh’s pocket, seeming to be just as flummoxed as he was at the time.

“Spooky! Oh my god, there you are! I thought I lost you…” Spooks just squeaked, scampering up onto Josh’s shoulder, where he perched.

“Good boy, Spooky!” Josh smiled, scratching the mouse’s head. Spooky squeaked happily, rubbing against his finger. Suddenly, the mouse stiffened, as the smoke dissipated and the creature from earlier strode to Josh. Josh’s eyes widened, as he stood like Spooky was. Petrified in place and quivering in fear. This unknown person walked right up to Josh and put a hand on his cheek, much too gently. Spooky squealed in terror and fled into Josh’s pocket to hide. Oh, how Josh wished he could do that right now. But he couldn’t. He had to stand here and be out in the open, he had to be vulnerable. Josh hated that he couldn’t do anything but whimper, shake, and whine.

“How did you sleep, pretty boy?” He asked, in a deep voice, that made the yellow haired man tremble even more.

“Wh-Who… who are y-you?”

“Ah! Where are my manners. I’m Blurryface, the demon of this forest. Who are you, sweet thing?” Josh adopted not to answer that question. So, he just stayed there and trembled with dread. Bad idea. Blurryface gripped the boy’s wrist in a bone crushing grip, making Joshua shriek in agony.

“I said, Who. Are. You.”

“J-Josh. Joshua W-William Dun, sir.” Blurry released his clutch on the sunshine boy’s wrist, letting him clasp it to his chest. Seeing the tears in Josh’s eyes, he cautiously took Josh’s already discolored and swollen wrist and placed a soothing peck to it.

“Shh, Josh. I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.” Carefully picking Joshua up, he held him close to his upper body. Josh began to screech and kick, trying to get away from this demon, but failed. Giving up around thirty minutes later (this boy had fight, the scrapes on Blurryface’s arms proved this), he just went slack in Blurry’s grip, letting out soft whimpers.

“Shh, I’m not gonna hurt ya”

“Y-you already h-hurt me.”

“That doesn’t count”

“M-my wrist is swollen”

“You didn’t cry”

“I a-almost did”

“Ah, just shut up, Joshua. I don’t care. You deserved to be hurt at that time” Josh submitted and went quiet, hiding his face in Blurry’s neck. He smelled like tree sap and fire. It was almost soothing, but not yet. He didn’t trust or know this ‘Blurryface’

“Good Boy, Josh.”

“D-Don’t call me that.”

“I said to be quiet” Josh once again went silent, burying his face in Blur’s neck again.

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while, pretty boy. I’ve always wanted you and now I’m gonna make you mine.” Blurry tittered, nipping at the boy’s neck, making Joshua yelp and jerk away. He wasn’t sure he enjoyed this. In fact, he absolutely hated it. It just did not feel right. He didn't feel loved.

“P-Please don’t do that. I d-don’t like that.”

“Well that’s just too bad, isn’t it?” Blurry smirked, his mouth making his way down Josh’s neck.

“P-Please stop…”

“No” The man threw Josh onto the ground, yanking off his shirt and leaving marks with his teeth and mouth. A few minutes Blurryface pulled away, panting softly. Josh sobbed, as the demon pulled back on the boy’s shirt. Blurry then virtually dragged the bawling boy off the ground.

“G-Get off me! Go away, g-go away!” Blurryface just sighs, carrying the boy the boy deeper into the woods.

“Just be quiet. There’s nothing you can do to stop me, so just let it go. You’re never gonna see your family again, or your friends, or your life. So, let go. You’re gonna be with me from now on.”

“Wh-Why me?”

“Because, pretty boy, I’m making you mine.” Joshua grumbled, closing his eyes and slowly fall asleep. Blurry smiled down at the boy, rubbing his back as he walked. Even if it was the last thing he was going to do, the demon was going to take care of Josh. He walked with the small boy, until he came to his house. Laying Joshua’s sleeping body down, Blurry made sure he was covered up and warm. The man smiled as his mouse crawled out of his pocket and cuddled into Josh. Even though the drummer didn’t trust him, the demon was going to gain that trust.

 

 

Even if it Took 500 Years he would  _make_  Josh love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I needed to update it. It's like 800 words of crap.


	3. Bowl For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can say: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i hate myself

Blurry didn’t sleep all night. He didn’t need sleep. Plus, he wanted to watch the boy who was sleeping on his bed. As creepy as that sounded, the demon was going to make sure Joshua didn’t run away. When the yellow-haired boy woke up, Blurryface had a plan. But, he let Josh sleep. He knew the male was tried. He was probably hungry too. Blurry decided to lay down by Joshua. The man pulled the boy into his chest, carefully making sure Spooky was still by him. Blurry wasn’t sure why the mouse was so attached to Josh. Aren’t mice supposed to be skittish? Well, Joshua seemed to be skittish. The demon thought about it for a bit longer, until Josh began to wake up.

“Blurry… is that you?”

“Yeah. It’s me Josh.” The yellow-haired man grunted in reply, the closed his eyes again.

“Why are you cuddling me? I stink”

“Well then, let’s get you in the shower, yeah?”

“Yeah… sounds good...”

Blurry smiled at him, then picked him up, letting Josh tiredly lay his head on his shoulder. Delicately, the demon moved some of Josh’s sunshine hair out of his face, kissing his forehead softly. Josh let out a happy sigh, almost forgetting this demon was his kidnapper. As the two of them walked to the bathroom, Blur hummed a soft tune, his breath tickling the drummer’s scalp. Joshua was almost tempted to cuddle even closer to the man’s warmth. Once at their destination, Blurry set the sleepy boy on the counter, starting the shower.

“Blurryface… can I please have some privacy?”

“Sure can, sweet thing” The demon walked out, humming ever so softly. Josh was slowly beginning to feel comfortable with Blurryface. He at least took care of him. Hopefully he would feed him too. He was starving. The yellow-haired boy slowly began to get undressed, pulling of his shirt to show his light pale skin. Stepping into the shower, Joshua sighed softly as the warm water washed over him, getting all the dirt and grime off his skin. When the boy was done, he climbed out, drying off with the towels that Blurry had kindly given him. Along with the sweatpants and hoodie that the demon had also given him.

“Good, you’re out. Just in time for breakfast.” Blurryface spoke, his voice deep and commanding. It made Josh want to run into his arms and hide. But that would be wrong, he can’t trust Blurry.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Breakfast sandwiches. Sorry if it’s not what you want”

“I’m starving, I’ll eat anything. But… can Spooky have some lettuce?”

“Already on it, baby boy.” The demon pointed to the mouse, who was happily squeaking on the counter and eating the food.

“Thank you…”

“Mhmn. Now, sit and eat. You must be starving, sweet thing” Blurry pointed to the table, were food was waiting for the boy. Joshua darted towards the food, sitting in the set and wolfing down the food hungrily. He hadn’t eaten in a day or two, so of course he was hungry. The yellow-haired man was not kidding when he said that he was starving. Blurry chuckled as Josh’s wide, mocha eyes rested on him as he watched the boy scarf down his food. It was quite a sight to see. Blurryface thought he’d look even better when he was covered in his own blood. Claimed as his and only his. Josh would be his pet, his and only his. He’d certainly make sure of that later today.

“I’m going to go and get some things for later, Josh. You stay here, do whatever”

“Okay, Mr. B”

“Call me Blurry or Blurryface. Not a dumb name.”

“Okay…” And with that, Blurry was out the door. What he was getting was a mystery to Josh, but not to himself. He knew tonight was the night. The night to cut him open and empty his guts onto his face. Josh just wondered around. He didn’t like the look that Blurryface gave him when he left. It was dark and sinister. If looks could kill… Josh would’ve been drop dead right then and there. Feeling a little nervous, the boy grabbed Spooky gently. The mouse happily nuzzled him, licking his hand gently. Josh decided to lay down on the couch with the little creature. Spooky Jim crawled under the sweatshirt, squeaking at the warmth. Joshua smiled, petting his mouse gently. It must’ve been two hours before Blurry came back, because the yellow-haired boy had fallen asleep. He was awoken by Blurry shaking him gently. Spooky was squeaking, as he went to his cage to sleep again.

“Get up, sleepy head. It’s lunch”

“Five more minutes… please”

“Ha, funny. But get up, you need to eat lunch. You have a long night ahead of you.”

“Wh-What do you mean, Blurry?”

“Nothing. Just eat, okay?”

“Fine…” Josh was glad he had lunch. Even if it was just a ham and cheese sandwich, it still filled his belly. However, he was still really tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. Blurryface, however had different plans. Keeping the boy awake was important, so the demon could claim Joshua as his. It wouldn’t work if he was asleep.

“Joshie, stay awake, baby. Please.”

“Whyyyyyy”

“Because. We only have a few more hours until we can go to bed. Want to watch the X-Files until then?”

“Yes please!” Josh sat up instantly, and Blurry chuckled at his enthusiasm. The red-eyed man turned on the television, going to Netflix and clicking the show. He gladly let Josh curl up into his side and watch the show. He just ran his hands through the boy’s yellow hair, tugging t the tufts of soft hair. Each small tug made the boy mewl aloud with pleasure and purr, ever so softly. Now that Josh was occupied, Blurryface managed to keep him awake for three more hours. Assuming that now was a good time to claim Josh for himself, Blurry picked up the boy, carrying him to his room, laying the man down on the bed. Then he grabbed rope, making Josh whimper as he began to tie him up.

“B-Blurry?”

“Hush now. It’ll be over soon.” Josh’s mocha eyes were wide with fear, as Blurry pulled the knife out of his case. God, this was going to be horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao kill me this sucks but there should be gore soon. 7-7


	4. what the fuck, computer?

Yeah, this isn't an update. Sorry, if you wanted one. (Idk why tho my writting sucks) 

However, it might be a bit before I update. My computer broke and I need a new one, which I will have to pay for myself. Considering I only get payed minimum wage at a taco bell, it might be a while. So I'm sorry in advance, I just do not feel comfortable writting on my phone. Like, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write.
> 
> Please leave Kudos!


End file.
